Reflejos - La última noche
by agu10play
Summary: No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero si sabía que debía lograr escapar. Un transmisor roto parecía ser mi única oportunidad, pero solo sería útil si alcanzaba mi destino. Sabía que a cada paso era probable que me acercara a la salvación, como así también de que solo me estuviera acercando más a él; no había forma de saberlo. Lucharía por mi vida hasta el último aliento.


_Reflejos: La última noche_

El tiempo se agotaba, el lo sabía. El joven galopaba a través del bosque en un intento desesperado por salvarse. No tenía duda alguna, detenerse significaba morir, de eso estaba seguro. El silencio en el bosque era sepulcral; ni siquiera el croar de los sapos o el canto de los grillos poblaba el lugar, pues el único sonido presente era el de sus cascos sobre la tierra, y su agitada respiración.

Ya no era capaz de deducir cuanto tiempo había estado huyendo, o cuanto había pasado desde que todo comenzó. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era haberse levantado en la mañana con la intención de ir a trabajar.

Había vestido su querida gabardina marrón claro, y guardado en sus bolsillos cada objeto del cual requeriría más tarde. Antes de salir del hogar, se vio reflejado en el espejo ubicado junto a la puerta, y un joven de ojos marrones, manto blanco y crin grisácea le devolvió la mirada. Revisó el reloj de pared una vez más antes de partir. De no apresurarse, llegaría al menos diez minutos tarde, razón por la cual su jefe seguramente le regañaría. Deseando evitar cualquier conflicto similar, se apresuró a salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Aquel momento, en que sus cascos soltaron la perilla de la puerta de su apartamento, era lo último que recordaba. ¿Había logrado llegar al trabajo? ¿Su jefe le había regañado? ¿Visitó el bar que solía frecuentar? ¿Alcanzó a regresar a su hogar? Para aquel joven, ninguna de esas preguntas tenía respuesta posible.

Y aunque así fuera, ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era el aquí y el ahora, y aquí y ahora se encontraba huyendo de un mal desconocido. ¿Lo había visto directamente? Eso creía. ¿Estaba tras él? Era seguro. Cada tanto volvía a ser capaz de oír sus pisadas, y sentía que el mismo lo observaba desde las tinieblas.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Aquel sin dudas había tenido una gran cantidad de oportunidades de atraparlo, pero aún no lo había hecho. ¿Acaso estaba esperando la oportunidad indicada? ¿O se trataba sino de alguna especie de cacería enferma? Definitivamente no quería averiguarlo, y no iba a arriesgarse a hacerlo.

Finalmente la gran galería de árboles llegó a su término, y el joven se encontró de lleno con las puertas de un enorme edificio iluminado por la luna llena, en donde no se notaba actividad alguna. Permaneció inmóvil unos breves instantes contemplando el edificio, hasta que el agitar de algunos arbustos a lo lejos lo hizo reaccionar, momento en el cual se dirigió hasta la puerta rápidamente.

La empujó repetidas veces en un intento por abrirla sin éxito alguno, hasta que en su desesperación se volteó y propinó una fuerte coz a la cerradura. La entrada quedó abierta de par en par, y el joven no perdió tiempo en ingresar en la estructura y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sellándola con su cuerpo. Su respiración era increíblemente agitada, su corazón golpeaba su pecho como una fiera enjaulada y fuera de control.

En aquel instante una pregunta fugaz se formó en su mente: ¿Qué hacía una edificación semejante en un lugar tan desolado y apartado de la civilización? Se tomó un instante para examinar la sala en la cual se encontraba, y descubrió lo que parecía ser el cuarto de producción central de una vieja fábrica. Allí permanecían viejas máquinas cubiertas de telarañas, cuyo objetivo era desconocido para él, y ciertamente intentar averiguarlo llamaría la atención de lo que sea que estuviera tras él.

Se tomó un momento para reponer el oxígeno perdido, y uno más para buscar algo con lo que bloquear la entrada al lugar. Una tabla a su lado cumplió con el objetivo, y una vez que la puerta quedó sellada, evaluó lo que debía de hacer a continuación. No tardó mucho en hallar las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y al ingresar en una de las oficinas a las cuales daba acceso el pasillo, con mucho cuidado, se asomó a la ventana.

El bosque en el exterior parecía no tener fin. ¿Cuánto había estado corriendo exactamente? ¿Era posible que hubiera cubierto tal cantidad de terreno al paso que llevaba? Mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta a aquellos interrogantes, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Nightingale!_ –Sonó una voz femenina proveniente del bolsillo de su abrigo, interrumpida brevemente por la estática. Rápidamente buscó en el para conocer el lugar de donde provenía. Extrajo del mismo un radio, recibiendo una transmisión.- _¡Nightingale por favor, responde!_ –Dijo la misma voz.

El casco del joven temblaba; algo andaba mal, no creía conocer aquella voz que lo llamaba, y al mismo tiempo le sonaba realmente familiar. Era la única voz que creía haber escuchado en mucho tiempo aparte de la suya, y sin duda deseaba responder a la misma. La soledad que había sufrido durante aquel tiempo lo invitaba a hacerlo inmediatamente.

-Aquí Nightingale, ¿Quién es?

-_¡Nightingale! ¿Me recibes? ¡Cambio!_

-Aquí Nightingale, ¡Te recibo! ¿Qué sucede?

-_Demonios… Nightingale, no sé si puedas oírme, de verdad espero que sigas con vida, pero yo… no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda resistir. Ese-… esa cosa, sigue ahí fuera. Nunca debimos venir solos, lo que hay aquí… está más allá de nuestra comprensión._

-¡Estoy aquí! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Cambio!

-_No sé que es, pero está ahí… sé que está ahí. Está ahí fuera, esperando… esperando la oportunidad ideal para acabar conmigo. Realmente, todas esas desapariciones… Dios, apenas puedo creerlo. Escucha, debemos reunirnos, solos no lo conseguiremos-… ¡Espera! Allá a lo lejos, al norte, ¡¿Puedes verlo?! _–Exclamó, viendo un rayo de esperanza en el lugar donde sus ojos se centraban.

El corcel no perdió tiempo, y buscó con la mirada rápidamente. Se dirigió a la otra ventana y allí la vio: una torre a lo lejos se levantaba, cuya antena era visible desde una gran distancia. Por desgracia, también era una gran distancia la que lo separaba de su destino.

_-¡Es una estación de radio! Si logramos llegar hasta ella, estoy seguro de que podremos pedir ayuda. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedan durar estas baterías, pero… realmente espero que puedas oírme. Asumiré que… que estás vivo y recibirás estas transmisiones… y te pediré disculpas por arrastrarte aquí, nunca debí pedirte que vinieras. Espero… que puedas perdonarme. Cambio._

Nightingale permaneció allí, petrificado. Aquellas palabras le habían helado la sangre. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Era hora de averiguarlo.

Se acercó con gran velocidad a un escritorio cercano y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos, con el pensamiento presente de que alguna de sus pertenencias podía darle una pista de que era lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. En el mueble quedaron a su vista: un radiotransmisor roto, una linterna, una identificación, monedas para el metro de Fillydelphia, y… una carta. Se trataba de un papel plegado metido en un sobre abierto, en el cual ponía lo siguiente.

"_Querido Nightingale:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, y siento que esta no sea una invitación informal a tomar un café contigo, pero el tiempo se acaba y no podemos esperar mucho más. _

_El departamento de policía de Fillydelphia no sabe que es lo que está pasando, quien es el causante de las desapariciones ocurridas en los últimos meses… pero yo lo sé. Lo he investigado mucho tiempo por mi cuenta y ahora puedo estar segura: el culpable habita en el bosque de Night Falls. Desconozco de quien se trate, cual sea su objetivo, o que haya hecho con las víctimas, pero no podemos permitir esto más tiempo. _

_He contactado con la policía, les hice saber todo esto, pero me trataron como a una lunática. Piensan que ello no es más que un rumor, y que enviar efectivos a ese lugar será un desperdicio de tiempo. No sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar… pero al final me he decidido: Iré yo misma a ese lugar, y pondré fin a esto. Has sido un gran amigo durante mucho tiempo y sé que tu no dudarías de mi palabra, es por eso que te digo esto, y es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo._

_A diferencia de ti yo no soy policía, y probablemente no tenga lo que se necesita para resolver este misterio, pero sé que si me ayudas podremos terminar con esto juntos. Si aceptas, nos encontraremos a las tres de esta misma tarde en la estación junto al LightTrotting Mall, y te contaré todos los detalles. Si decides no aceptar… entonces considera esto como mi carta de despedida. Solo quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez, y sin importar qué, hoy lo conseguiré._

_Atentamente, Cloudy Sunrise."_

Al finalizar la carta, el joven se encontraba perplejo; ahora lo recordaba. Ese mismo día se había encontrado con ella para discutir todo ese asunto, y al no ser capaz de persuadirla sobre lo contrario, había terminado por aceptar acompañarla al bosque Night Falls, y ayudarla a despejar sus dudas.

No solo había aceptado por tratarse de una vieja amiga, sino porque también años atrás, durante el instituto, había estado perdidamente enamorado de aquella joven. Al elegir carreras distintas en puntos muy separados habían dejado de verse, pero seguían en contacto a través de cartas como la presente.

Buscó ahora en los bolsillos izquierdos de su gabardina, y extrajo del mismo un revolver de casco. En verdad había llegado allí con la intención de terminar con quien fuera el secuestrador, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la situación no era tan simple como parecía. Abrió el tambor del arma y encontró que ya no quedaba una sola bala, y no contaba con municiones extra. ¿En verdad había disparado contra aquel sujeto? Y aún cuando había disparado un total de veinticuatro municiones, ¿El mismo seguía con vida? No tenía sentido.

Pero ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Ahora ambos se encontraban metidos en el mismo problema, enfrentados a un enemigo desconocido, sin forma posible de defenderse. Su única posibilidad era lograr llegar hasta la estación de radio y solicitar ayuda desde ella. Desconocía la posición de Cloudy, pero sabía bien a dónde se dirigía.

Guardó una vez más cada objeto ubicado en el escritorio a excepción de uno, y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Esta vez debería encontrar otra salida, pues era posible que aquella criatura aún esperara en el mismo lugar. Aquel pensamiento quedó en el olvido apenas salió de la habitación, y se volteó a la derecha observando el final del pasillo; allí estaba.

Solo fue capaz de verlo por un segundo, pero llegó a distinguir una figura de crin plateada y manto turquesa que brillaba al resplandor de la luna. Su sangre se heló; había estado esperándolo todo ese tiempo. No podía permitirlo, no podía acabar en aquel lugar.

Volteó a la izquierda en un instante y bajó rápidamente las escaleras al primer piso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser más rápido que la bestia. La tabla aún seguía trabando la puerta a lo lejos, ¿Por donde había ingresado aquel ser entonces?

Si el mismo no había entrado por ahí, entonces era seguro que tras la puerta no hubiera peligro alguno. Desatrancó la entrada y salió huyendo de aquel lugar, siempre sin mirar atrás. Regresó al bosque poblado por la neblina, y corrió sin duda en su ser hacia la dirección donde había visto su destino.

Estuvo galopando durante al menos veinte minutos antes de verse completamente agotado. Su cuerpo ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y estaba seguro de que había perdido y dejado atrás a su enemigo. Se recostó en uno de los viejos robles que habitaban la zona, y miró en dirección al cielo nocturno, rezando a la diosa de la noche, rezando por ver llegar un nuevo amanecer.

-_Nightingale… espero que puedas oírme. Creo… creo que lo he visto. Aún no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que exista alguien como él. Tiene… garras en sus cascos, su cuerpo parece reflejar la luz como un espejo, y sus ojos… sus ojos... escucha bien esto si quieres salvarte: no veas a sus ojos, por lo que más quieras. Una vez que lo haces, las cosas comienzan a irse. Los recuerdos… desaparecen. ¿Será eso lo que les pasó a los demás? ¿Será eso lo que les hace a sus víctimas? ¿Donde están todos ellos? ¿Dónde… dónde está mi hermana? ¿Qué ha hecho con ella?_ –Susurraba la voz en la radio.

Esta vez el corcel ni siquiera se molestó en responder a la transmisión, pues sabía bien que sería inútil. La voz de su querida amiga escurría angustia, y el comprendía bien lo que ella sentía.

Ahora sabía porque no tenía memoria de lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde. De seguro ya había visto a aquel ser con anterioridad, y esa era la razón por la cual no podía recordar lo acontecido horas antes.

-_Estoy a unos pocos kilómetros de la estación, pero ya no estoy segura de poder conseguirlo. Está detrás de mí… y va a alcanzarme, lo sé. Solo espero que Emerald esté bien… esté donde esté. Pero sé que tú podrás lograrlo, y quiero… quiero que cuentes todo lo que ha pasado aquí, que esto no quede en el olvido, pues si no somos nosotros, alguien deberá acabar con él. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, Nightingale. Hubiera deseado que la carta que te envié en la mañana hubiera sido para acordar una cita. Pero yo… yo solo…_ -Seguía. En ese instante, el joven no pudo resistir más y tomó en sus cascos el radiotransmisor, con la falsa esperanza de que el mismo funcionara esta vez.

-Cloudy… lo lograremos. No te rindas ahora, sé que lo lograremos. –Intentó consolarla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras llegaran hasta su compañera.

-¿Nightingale? ¿Ni-… Nightingale eres tú-…? –Se oyó en el radio como respuesta, seguido de un fuerte golpe de un sonido plástico, probablemente del mismo aparato que usaba para comunicarse.

-¿Cloudy? ¿Cloudy, puedes oírme? –Cuestionó con renovada desesperación. Un silencio total envolvió el lugar, hasta que al fin llegó una nueva transmisión a sus oídos.

-_¡…No, no por favor! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien-…! _–Se oyeron desgarradores gritos en el mismo, interrumpidos por lo que parecían ser fuertes golpes, intentos por defenderse. Luego, un silencio sepulcral una vez más, seguido de una respiración profunda en el radio. Aquel ser estaba al otro lado, acechándolo. Un gran dolor tomaba por asalto su corazón, por lo que le fue difícil proferir las siguientes palabras a su enemigo.

-No sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres… pero todo eso terminará hoy. No vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente. –Le dijo, con determinación.

-_Nightingale…_ -Susurró en la radio. No podía estar equivocado; aquella era la voz de Cloudy. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-¿Cloudy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó, con preocupación.

-_Iré por ti, Nightingale. Pronto estaremos juntos…_ -Replicó con calidez.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, cada pensamiento en su mente se redujo a la nada absoluta. Aquello no podía estar pasando realmente. Esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, tenía a su compañera y pronto iría en su caza. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, pues estaba a tan solo unos minutos de su destino. Definitivamente no iba a morir, no cuando se encontraba tan cerca de la salvación.

Galopó a través de la galería de árboles con gran desesperación; de alguna forma había hallado la fuerza necesaria para soportar aquella carrera al menos unos minutos más. Cuando sientes que la vida puede escaparse de tus cascos en cualquier momento, encuentras la forma de continuar, sin importar todo lo demás.

Finalmente lo había logrado; protegida por un alambrado cuya puerta estaba cerrada con cadenas, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una vieja estación de radio. El extremo de la antena junto a la misma brillaba con un resplandor rojo en el medio de la noche.

Aún no podía cantar victoria. La desesperación invadió su ser cuando oyó los arbustos agitarse a lo lejos una vez más. Respondiendo al estímulo, saltó al alambrado intentando pasar sus cascos a través de las aberturas en un intento por treparlo. Al lograrlo, se dejó caer rápidamente y tomó el camino a través de las escaleras de la estructura. No faltaba mucho, lo conseguiría, realmente lo conseguiría.

En una potente coz abrió la puerta de madera que daba acceso al interior, y la cerró tras de sí rápidamente. Intento encender las luces pero los interruptores simplemente no respondían. No importaba, con la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar sería más que suficiente.

Se acercó al sistema de radio y lo activó. Por gracia de los Dioses el mismo encendió, y pronto oyó estática a través de la misma. No podía contener la emoción pues su esfuerzo finalmente había dado frutos. Sintonizó una frecuencia rápidamente, una que conocía bien, y acercó el micrófono a su boca.

-Aquí el agente Nightingale, desde la estación de radio al sur del bosque Night Falls. Centro de mando, solicito respuesta. Cambio. –Habló a través del mismo, pero no hubo respuesta, solo estática.- Aquí el agente Nightingale, desde la estación-… -Continuaba en un intento por conseguir ayuda, cuando algo lo tomó del cuello por su espalda, lo impactó con el sistema de comunicación destrozándolo en un solo golpe, y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Destrozó un viejo armario de allí se ubicaba, antes de caer al suelo consternado y gravemente herido. Mientras se incorporaba poco a poco, quien lo había atacado permanecía en las tinieblas de la habitación. Mientras avanzaba hacia él, poco a poco iba revelando su figura esbelta a la luz de la luna.

Ciertamente, había garras en sus cascos cuyo reflejo se asemejaba mucho al del metal, su manto turquesa quedaba al descubierto a través de sus brazos, pero lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos no era algo que su mente pudiera comprender.

Al blanco resplandor del astro de la noche se vio iluminado el rostro de su querida amiga y compañera Cloudy Sunrise, quien mantenía una mirada fija sobre él con sus ojos rojos. No era posible, los ojos de Cloudy sin dudas eran azules, su melena era castaña, y su manto blanco con lunares marrones. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mientras más tiempo se veía reflejado a sí mismo en aquellos ojos, mucho más lejana era su percepción de la realidad. Aquel extraño ser aún continuaba acercándose, y él no era capaz de huir del mismo. Logró incorporarse apoyándose a la pared, justo cuando la joven se encontraba cara a cara con él.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi? –Cuestionó con dolida voz. El joven policía no era capaz de moverse, ni de contestar a su pregunta- ¿Por qué? Lo único que quiero es estar contigo… -Reveló, acercando su casco a su mejilla izquierda, la cual recorrió hasta el cuello, donde presionó ligeramente. Una gota de sangre corrió a través de la suave cortada.

Nightingale simplemente ya no era capaz de responder. Aquellos ojos de alguna forma estaban tomando todo lo que él era. En ese momento lo supo: su mirada no hacía olvidar las cosas, las tomaba por la fuerza.

-Siempre he querido estar contigo, desde el instituto. Quería decirte lo que sentía, pero nunca tuve entonces la oportunidad. Siempre… siempre te he querido. –Reveló, aproximando su rostro al suyo sin dejar de mirarlo directamente. El joven no era capaz de reaccionar, no era capaz de apartarse. Sabía que aquella ya no era Cloudy, ya no era la yegua que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás.

Finalmente su boca hizo contacto con la suya, pero no había nada parecido al cariño en aquel beso. Sus labios eran fríos, su aliento, helado. Aquella ni siquiera había desviado la mirada, pues continuaba observándolo directamente sin cambiar su expresión, una expresión que el corcel no era capaz de descifrar.

El joven policía sentía las fuerzas emigrar de su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. No era capaz de alejar a quien lo mantenía cautivo, mientras la misma llevaba sus garras a su nuca, y lo empujaba contra ella, sin darle oportunidad de huir. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Pronto, el reflejo que alcanzaban a divisar sus ojos se volvió su única visión, su verdadera visión. Sintió las garras extenderse desde sus cascos, al tiempo que ya no quedaba más que un único ser en la habitación, cuyo pelaje reflejaba casi como un espejo la luz emanada por el astro de la noche.

-Y yo a ti… –Dijo la voz de un semental, proveniente de aquel ser de manto turquesa, melena plateada y tristes ojos rojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad.- Siempre te he querido…

* * *

En la fábrica donde cual el día anterior el agente Nightingale había buscado refugio del mal que lo hostigaba, ahora iluminado por la luz del sol, había mucha actividad. El departamento de policía de la ciudad de Fillydelphia había cercado el lugar a razón de la desaparición de uno de sus efectivos.

-No hay nada aquí, este lugar está desecho. –Susurró una joven unicornio a su compañero, no encontrando razón para su presencia en aquel lugar, mientras continuaba revisando una de las oficinas.

-Aún así, debemos revisarlo. Es la única edificación en kilómetros a la redonda, aparte de la estación de radio al norte, donde encontraron la gabardina de Nightingale y el resto de sus pertenencias, y donde transmitió el mensaje a la estación.

-Demonios… ¿Crees que haya sido el mismo sujeto?

-Es muy probable, solo espero que Night esté bien. –Decía el joven, preocupado por su colega.

-Espera, ¡Mira esto! –Exclamó, levitando con su magia una hoja plegada de papel, guardada en el cajón de un escritorio cercando.

-Ten cuidado, eso es evidencia. –Le regaño el agente.

-Lo sé, por eso no use mis cascos… -Se excusó, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a expandirse por causa del mensaje que contenía.- Oh Dios…

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó, extrañado por su reacción.

-Llama al centro de mando. Parece que también tenemos un civil desaparecido. –Reveló, con gran preocupación.

* * *

_Con esto me saqué las ganas de trabajar en un pequeño proyecto de one-shot. Considerando mi otro trabajo en progreso, quizá sea raro para mis seguidores leer algo de una duración semejante, pero seguramente así sea más fácil y disfrutable para todos._

_Bueno, considerando mi inexperiencia en la temática del fanfic, sé que probablemente no haya salido muy bien que digamos, pero como dice el dicho: la práctica lleva a la perfección, y el que no arriesga, no gana._

_También, mientras escribía estos desvaríos producto de mi mente perturbada, me surgieron muchas ideas para un proyecto a futuro basado en esta historia, la cual espero no lleve muchos capítulos. Si la misma interesa, probablemente comience a trabajar en ella en paralelo con "Decisiones". Y… creo que eso es todo. Espero sus reviews, críticas, y piedrazos. _

_¡Hasta la vista, y gracias por leer!_


End file.
